


Quid Futuo?!

by Confetti_Thrower



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Murder, Murder Mystery, OBAMA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confetti_Thrower/pseuds/Confetti_Thrower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only the story is mine....etc.......blah blah blah.........Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos always welcomed.</p><p> A.k.a. Speak your mind! Please! :)</p><p>Enjoy! </p><p>*throws confetti*  :P</p><p>♤♡♢♧♤♡♢♧♤♡♢♧♤<br/>******************************</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In principio .....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning...........
> 
> ♤♡♢♧♤♡♢♧♤♡♢♧♤♡♢♧
> 
> ▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

Thames Valley Police.

Oxford, England. 

Various Locations in and around Oxford.

It was a few days before Christmas. Detective Inspector Lewis was finishing up some paperwork when he heard the sound of someone running down the hallway towards his and Detective Inspector Hathaway’s office. The sound got louder and louder causing him to turn around in his seat to see what the hell was going on. A tall lanky man stopped, out of breath, at the door frame. It was Hathaway.

“MOVE!” Hathaway shouted.

“What the….?” Lewis started.

“Ugh!” Hathaway said as they heard some heels walking towards their office, “Just move over Robbie,” and then he scooted Robbie and his chair to the side, hid underneath his desk, and pulled Lewis back.

“'ello Lewis,” Detective Inspector Iris Abrahams asked in her Irish accent and quickly hid the Mistle Toe behind her but Lewis saw it, “'av yer seen 'athaway anywhere?”

“Hathaway?” Lewis answered and felt a smack to his leg and winced, “Sorry. Leg cramp. An' na. Haven’t seen him. Is there a message you’d leek meh tuh relay when I see him?"

"Is he, you know, 'nvolved wi' anyone?" Abrahams asked. 

"I can't answer that,." Lewis responded.

“Ah," Abrahams said, “Well, 'appy Christmas Lewis.”

“The syem tuh you Abrahams,” Lewis smiled and then Abrahams walked away.

Lewis closed their office door and slid out from under his desk.

“She’s gone,” Lewis said, “You can cum out now.”

Hathaway climbed out from under Lewis’ desk, stood up and stretched.

Hathaway dusted himself off, straightened out his clothes, and said, "That woman!" and then shivered.

“James, explain,” Lewis said.

Hathaway thought about it for a moment, “She has way too much holiday spirit and it all seems directed towards me. It’s been like this all day.”

“Why don’t yee tell her tuh back off,” Lewis said.

“I tried that," Hathaway said and then they heard the sound of heels walking back towards them and Hathaway ducked behind his desk this time.

“Na Abrahams,” Lewis said, “Still haven’t seen him.

“You two've been partners for a while, yeah?!” Abrahams said, “Any chance yer can…….”

“Stop reet there,” Lewis said, “We hev been partners fo' a while but he hasn't shared his life story wi' me," and took something out of his desks middle drawer and opened it up to the harassment section, "Some advice on what not to do," and handed it over to Abrahams. 

Abrahams looked at the passage and was completely embarassed. She immediately apologized and thanked Lewis for setting her straight and walked away.

“There never was any heart truly great and generous, that was not also tender and compassionate,” Hathaway quoted, “Robert Frost.”

“You’re welcum,” Lewis smiled. 

Lewis and Hathaway exited the station and drove to The Trout, their usual pub, for some drinks and dinner. 

\----------------------------------------------

The following morning Lewis and Hathaway arrived at the crime scene of their next case. The temperature dipped 10° below zero and as they walked towards Dr Hobson and the dead body there was a strong wind gust that nearly paralyzed everyone at the crime scene. 

"Well it's official," Hathaway said as they momentarily stopped and then he bent over, "I have literally frozen my arse off," and then he stood back up and reattached it. 

Hathaway grinned his million dollar smile. Lewis elbowed him forward and they walked up to Dr. Hobson and the dead body, which was inside a black body bag that was on top of a stretcher. 

"Good morning!" Hobson said, "Allow me to introduce Gilbert Mitchell. My preliminary report indicates at least twelve stab wounds to the chest, three gunshots to the head, and a slit throat."

"And a partridge in a pear tree!" Hathaway sang and got two not-amused glances, "What? Too early?" and then there were two smiles, "There it is!" 

\-------------------------------------

Once Lewis and Hathaway returned to the station they did a search of the victim's name as Hobson performed the post mortem in the station's basement/pathology department.

Lewis hit the enter key on his computer and were greeted by a flashing red lettered ACCESS DENIED. They were intrigued and pondered the reason why. A few minutes later Lewis' office phone and Hathaway picked it up. It was Chief Superintendent Jean Innocent, their boss. She needed to see them in her office immediately. 

Innocent told them she is currently on speaker phone with an agent from The Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) in America wondering who and why a search had been performed on Gilbert Mitchell. Lewis announced his and Hathaway’s names and that the man was murdered. The FBI agent told them to cease and desist their investigation and wait for another one of their agents and an American detective. Just as Hathaway was about to respond the call abruptly ended. 

"Well then," Innocent said and looked at her watch. 

"The report!" Hathaway interrupted, got up, and ran to Hobson's office. 

"Bloody hell!" Lewis said, head down, and then looked back at Innocent. 

"Go on," Innocent said.

Lewis stood up, "Ma'am," and ran to Hobson's office. 


	2. Sunt nos ibi tamen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are we there yet?
> 
> ♤♡♢♧♤♡♢♧♤♡♢♧♤♡♢♧♤
> 
> ▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

Dr. Hobson was sterilizing the post mortem room when she heard someone running towards and stop at the door. Moments later Lewis arrived.

"The....." Hathaway said catching his breath, "FBI.....is.....coming! Files!"

"Woah! Slow down James," Hobson said and helped him to a chair. 

"The FBI is coming," Lewis said as Hobson gave Hathaway a glass of water, "We struck a nerve with the Mitchell case."

"Here drink this," Hobson said and Hathaway took a few gulps. 

"What he said," Hathaway said, "And thank you," and set the cup down.

"They were already here," Hobson said, "Hold on a second," and left the room and returned with a thick folder, "They didn't get everything." 

"Oi!" Lewis smiled, "That's me girl!" and was handed the folder.

"What about the body?" Hathaway asked as he stood up and looked through the folder with Lewis. 

"Oh they got that too," Hobson answered, "But you needn't worry. Everything is right there. EVERYTHING."

"Thank you Laura!" Lewis said and kissed her right cheek.

"Thank you very much," James said and kissed her left cheek.

"Good luck," Hobson said as Lewis and Hathaway went back to their office and Hobson finished cleaning the room. 

Lewis and Hathaway spent several hours looking over the file. Innocent eventually stopped by and had 2 guests with her. She introduced them as their counterparts from "across the pond", American detectives Alexander Oliver and Samantha Jackson. Everyone exchanged introductions and handshakes.

Innocent left them to it. 

"I'm confused," Hathaway said, "You are aware that your FBI cohorts were already here and took everything."

"Yeah we know," Oliver said, "They have their orders and we have ours......"

"And permission from President Obama himself!" Jackson interrupted and then Oliver rolled his eyes, "WHAAAAT?! It's exciting! The man met with US and asked US!"

"Please forgive my partner," Oliver said, "She's a big fan."

"No worries, Mate," Lewis said, "Can we offer you two a cuppa? Or some tea?"

"Actually," Jackson said, "If you don't mind, can we stop by our hotel first and get some dinner?"

"That's fine," Lewis said. 

"Do you need a lift?" Hathaway asked.

"If it's not too much trouble," Oliver said. 

"None at all," Hathaway said. 

"Where ya stayin'?" Lewis asked.

"Um," Oliver said as he looked up the information on his cell phone, "Old Bank Hotel on High Street."

"Don't forget the Mitchell file," Jackson smiled, "Oh come on! This is done across the pond too!"

Hathaway grabbed the Mitchell file and they all left the station. They climbed into Hathaway car and drove to their hotel. On the way over Oliver asked if they could take a look at it and offered paying for dinner as an incentive. There was silence. Oliver then included drinks. Lewis and Hathaway agreed. 

\---------------------------------------

The next morning the 4 met for breakfast and finished organizing a plan of action. Jackson had done some snooping around and found out that Mitchell's family was in town for "sight seeing" which actually meant to claim the body and take him back home to Washington DC, and that Mitchell had an apartment on Perrin Street with 1 roommate. Lewis suggested they split up to cover more ground. Hathaway and Oliver would talk to the family and Lewis and Jackson would talk to the roommate. There was 1 problem. Lack of transportation. Jackson said she already arranged for that. The hotel would provide it. There was a moment of silence.

"Yeah I stole the car," Jackson joked, "Actually, the owner owed me a favor. I saved his life back in New York and he let's me use one of the hotel cars usually used for 'important people' or whatever."

"So how're we gunna do this?" Oliver questioned, "Do we text when we get something? Or maybe meet up this afternoon for tea?"

"Tea time's good tuh meh," Lewis answered. 

"Fine with me," Hathaway said, "How about Rosie's Team Room at half three? It's halfway between the funeral and Mitchell's flat."

Everyone agreed and split up.

********

Hathaway's and Oliver's first meeting with Mitchell's family was after the funeral. The parents refused to say anything without their lawyer present and told them this applied to all relatives.

Lewis and Jackson's first meeting with Luke Boxleitner, Mitchell's roommate didn't involve an attitude problem or require a lawyer.

Hathaway and Oliver noticed Mitchell's younger siblings, twin boys, wanted to say something but couldn't. 

Lewis thanked Boxleitner for offering to help them in anyway he could. 

The parents walked away and pulled the twins along, which caused 1 of them to drop something. Oliver helped pick the stuff up and as the twin thanked them and handed him a piece of paper with his number on it. Then this twin subtly commented how he's always been a klutz since the age of five and looked directly at Oliver when he said 5.

Lewis and Jackson accepted Boxleitner's invitation to come inside his and Mitchell's flat. They all walked in and took a seat in the living room. 

Hathaway and Oliver immediately understood the message, apologized one more time for the family's loss, and walked back to Hathaway's car. They stood by Hathaway's car and watched everyone drive away. Hathaway and Oliver were talking about the next move when they were approached by a woman. The woman said she had some information. She told them that the victim, her cousin, recently uncovered some valuable information regarding a reality show he participated in that's been included in the following Spring's television line-up. She handed them a piece of paper with the name and address of the studio the show was taped at and walked away. 

Lewis and Jackson were also told about Mitchell/information/reality show stuff.

\------------------

All 4 detectives met up at Rosie's Tea Room at half past three and shared their information while enjoying some delicious tea and various scrumptious desserts. Afterwards they headed to the television studio. Unfortunately the only information given to them was that the reality show was a contest to find the next cast for a planned television series only on air during the summer.

As they walked towards their cars someone bumped in to Hathaway and Oliver's and Jackson's cellphones rang. It was a call from the FBI asking why they were still in Oxford. Then Hathaway's cellphone rang. It was Innocent requiring their presence at the station. Jackson said she'd call the FBI back in a few minutes hung up her and Oliver's cellphones.

\------------------

Innocent told them she got yelled at by the director of the FBI himself making sure she put Oliver and Jackson are on the 7'o'clock flight back to Washington DC. She politely told him where he could stick his demand and hung up. Next she spoke to the Chief Constable who, in turn, called Prime Minister Ruby Jones, who, in turn, requested a meeting with Innocent and the 4 detectives. 


	3. Hic est finis .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.
> 
> ♤♡♢♧♤♡♢♧♤♡♢♧♤♡♢♧
> 
> ▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

A stretched limousine drove Innocent, Lewis, Hathaway, Oliver and Jackson to 10 Downing Street and parked right in front. The Fab 5 were escorted to PM Jones' office and were shocked to see a certain man standing beside her. It was U.S. President Barack Obama. Obama told them they can continue the Mitchell investigation with the full support of him and the U.S. government. The Fab 5 were so relieved to hear that and thank yous and handshakes were exchanged. Jones and Obama then asked to speak with Oliver privately.

Oliver came back out a few minutes later with a smile on his face. His and his wife's applications to become part of Obama's wife's personal staff had been accepted and they would start the following Monday. This meant it was, after 4 years, the end of Oliver and Jackson. Jackson congratulated and hugged Oliver and they made plans to meet the weekend she returned. 8 hours later Oliver was back home. He texted Jackson to let her know he made it home and his wife sends her best. 

"He made it home," Jackson smiled, "and sends his best.

"Glad to hear it," Lewis smiled.

Jackson jokingly suggested they pose for a goofy smile/waive picture. To her surprise Lewis and Hathaway said why not. Jackson sent it, and Oliver replied in kind with a picture of him and his wife smiling/waiving.

\---------------------------------- 

The case soon hit a snag. No more leads. No one was talking. Nothing. 

Lewis, Hathaway, and Jackson sat in silence. Frustrated. They discussed what to do next but their frustration got the better of them.

Jackson took out her cellphone and began playing Candy Crush. She was also hungry but told herself to ignore it because she was THISCLOSE to beating a level that had plagued her the past 2 months.

Hathaway sighed while looking through the Mitchell case and his stomach growled. He suggested they go to lunch and knew the perfect place, Portabello Restaurant Bar & Grill. It had recently been renovated about a month earlier and already attracted celebrities from all over the world. It was under new management who gave it a more Modern-please.come.in-mi.casa.es.su.casa vibe to it.

While waiting for their food, Hathaway reached into his jacket pocket searching for a cigarette and ended up with a note. He unfolded and read it, while trying to remember how it got there. Then it hit him. The message was "delivered" by the person that had bumped into him at the studio. The message on the note said that someone needed to talk to them and left their phone number. Hathaway shared this news and was about to make the call when their food arrived.

\-----------------------------

Hathaway made the phone call as they walked back to his car. They turned a corner and saw someone handing out something to people as they walked by. It was a free ticket to the re-release of "The Imitation Game", a movie based on the life of Alan Turing, who helped crack Nazi code that helped the allies with World War II. Lewis and Jackson overheard Hathaway agree to meet at a McDonald's and take note of the address. It took a moment but they both realized it was on the way to the theater listed on the free tickets. What a happy coincidence.

The 3 of them waited outside the Odeon Cinema, Oxford George St., and took note of someone who seemed rather twitchy and nervous, unlike the other people there who were excited to get free tickets to a movie. The twitchy person turned out to be a co-star from that reality show that Mitchell was in and he was the one who helped him uncover the information about certain studio executives as the show was being taped. He was also the one who kept all the information.

Hathaway met this person by himself as Lewis and Jackson stood close by just in case something happened. He introduced himself and said that it should've been him that was killed but Mitchell took all the blame. Mitchell had made 2 copies of the information on 2 separate flash-drives but let his murderers believe there was just one. Hathaway took the flash-drive and went to thank this man for his help but he already disappeared. Hathaway rejoined Lewis and Jackson and they went in to see the movie. They also got some popcorn and sodas, and Jackson snuck in a bottle of water.

After the movie they went back to Jackson's hotel room to check what was on the flash-drive and also because Hathaway wanted to check out the swimming facilities. They walked up to her hotel room and Lewis noticed that the door was left partially opened. Everyone got silent and tried to hear if anyone was still in the room. They stepped back and then Hathaway kicked the door open and got back up against the wall. Gunshots rang out. They hit the ground and 2 people came running out of the room. The second person who ran out was the one with the gun. Luckily for them Jackson was packin' (a.k.a. carrying a weapon). She pulled it out of her backpack, which also had the Mitchell file in it, and began shooting. She fired all bullets and just as she was about to reload she heard a thud. Then another thud. The other shooter was shot in the forehead and the person in front of them was only shot in the leg. They all stood up and walked towards them. Hathaway crouched down and checked for a pulse with the other shooter, but there wasn't any, and shook his head no. He stood back up and the 3 of them knelt on the ground to the other wounded man. Soon they realized that the 2nd person wasn't a man. They were just a really butch woman.

Lewis said that if the butch woman wanted to live she would tell them who she was, who sent her, and why they sent her. The woman refused to say anything and then slipped something in her mouth and swallowed. Lewis kept asking her what she had taken and she said nothing. Then foam came from her mouth and she began seizing. Then she twitched violently and 5 seconds later she was dead. She had taken a cyanide pill. Jackson made a phone call to the front desk and let them know what had just happened. 10 minutes later police showed up.

Innocent also showed up. She wasn't too thrilled to hear what happened but was relieved that no one was hurt. Innocent asked them if they found out anything about the 2 dead people. Lewis and Hathaway weren't sure. Jackson didn't say anything. Innocent, Lewis, and Hathaway turned to her, and she smiled as she took something out of her right pocket. They were 2 wallets with 2 FBI badges and 2 FBI IDs. Jackson had something else in her other pocket. 2 cellphones. She also got an idea. She excused herself and made a few phones calls. After she returned Innocent told all 3 of them to get checked out by paramedics for their own safety. Innocent was thankful that they were alive and told them they had better finish this case up quickly before anyone else had to die.

Innocent waited for the 3 of them to get checked by paramedics and then left once she heard they were okay to return home. But where were they going to go? Lewis suggested his apartment because it wasn't too far away and Hathaway and Jackson agreed. Jackson also suggested they find another way to get there because there was a good chance the car they used might be bugged or rigged with explosives. That made sense. Lewis hailed a taxi which just so happened to be driven by of Mitchell's twin brothers.

The twin had 3 things to share. First was that he heard what happened over the police scanner app on his cellphone and knew it had something to do with his brother. Second, he learned his mother was working alongside corrupt FBI agents and the director to make the case disappear. And finally, just as he was beginning to fear for his life, he watched a news report that all the corrupt agents involved in this case had suddenly and mysteriously died. Then came some really interesting and funny. Word got out that the former FBI director was secretly a cross-dresser with a penchant for under-aged boys, and rumor had it that all this information was leaked by someone in President Obama's office. The twin was thanked for the information and drove off as Lewis, Hathaway, and Jackson went inside Lewis' apartment. 

\----------------------------

Once dinner arrived the 3 musketeers went over the case. They finally had some peace and quiet. By the time 11pm rolled around the 3 musketeers concluded that there was 1 dead body, information on corrupt executives involving massive amounts of illegal drugs transported across all continents, and that these drugs were manufactured there in Oxford in a warehouse on Morrell Road By South Park. Phone records indicated that studio executives that produced that reality ran the operation, Mitchell's mother spoke for the executives, and Luke Boxleitner, the roommate, and Mitchell's reality co-stars sold the drugs.

Search and arrest warrants were issued. Now it was time to take everyone down. Once the okay was given, police officers at all locations busted in, yelled why they were there and told to drop to the floor. They were told they were under arrest and read their rights.

Jackson waited at the station as all this went down. She paced around Lewis and Hathaway office until she saw both of them walk in, clad in bulletproof vests, and smiles on their faces, which caused Jackson to smile. All that was left to do was the paperwork. Just as Lewis and Hathaway were about to start it Innocent walked in, gave them the rest off the day off for a job well done, and went back to her office.

The 3 of them grabbed their jackets and went to The Trout for drinks and dinner. It was their last night together. The following afternoon Jackson was flown back home to Washington DC. She made sure to keep in touch with Lewis and Hathaway and met Oliver and his wife for lunch the weekend she got back.


End file.
